Generally, molding is a manufacturing process that involves shaping a pliable raw material using a rigid frame or mold. Molding is typically performed by contacting a target material with a surface of a mold, and transferring the shape of the mold surface to the target material. The target material is entirely or partially in a flowable state during a shaping process, and changed into a solid or at least a semi-solid state through the cooling or heating of the target material. The solid or semi-solid target material is then separated from the mold by various methods, such as cutting the target material from the mold, destroying the mold or introducing a release agent between the target material and the mold. Accordingly, the separation of the mold from the target material takes effort and time.